A typical spatial light modulator (SLM) can be created using microfabrication techniques and can modulate light by moving micromirrors. An SLM can modulate light beams using amplitude modulation, phase modulation or a combination thereof. Often SLMs are used as a component of a laser printer or other display devices, such as a projector. The performance specifications of an SLM are generally dependent on its application.
A conventional SLM that modulates light typically has a reflective deformable grating wherein the deformation of the grating is controlled electronically. The grating has one or more elongated elements with a light reflective planar surface. In addition, the grating serves as an electrode for receiving a control signal. The elongated elements extend from a fixed support structure or may be cantilever beams that are pulled by electric field forces generated by the control signal. Details of one such conventional SLM are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,360, “Method and Apparatus for Modulating a Light Beam,” issued on May 10, 1994.